


Ashes To Ashes

by DisneySucks (Alucard1771)



Series: 【SW7: TFA-Kylux&Others Fanfics-垃圾船相关脑洞集】 [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Along with his general Hux, Angst, Ash - Freeform, Burn to death, Codependence, Double Kill, I just love the canon JJ mentioned about Ashes, Kylo Ren burns his enemies' corpses into ashes, M/M, Pay my respect to Notre Dame de Paris, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide, Then he turns to ashes as well, hurt/comfort?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/DisneySucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>骨灰梗，双杀。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes To Ashes

**Ashes To Ashes**  
  
主要人物死亡且double kill，骨灰梗

—

  仿佛再度回到弑星者基地陷落那日：所有东西都呈现出地狱的红色，纷纷开裂、崩毁、爆破。他们终于合力杀死了Snoke，也为此付出了惨重的代价。然而他们忘记了其他，比如反抗军会趁虚而入。

  一架架X翼成队在头顶尖啸而过时Hux正在处理手上滑腻的血迹。Kylo在他面前痉挛、颤抖，Snoke决意与他同归于尽时，原力的爆破几乎震碎了周围的一切。等Hux从安全范围赶来查看，Kylo躺在断壁残垣中央，瞳孔已经开始涣散。

  Hux试图移动他，然而只是徒劳地让不自然弯折的四肢做出一副更古怪的姿态罢了。救他已同拯救自己的帝国一样毫无意义。顾此失彼的窘迫在将军的内心回荡。他只好蹲下来，扳过武士的头，试图对他说点什么来吸引对方最后的注意力。

  “Lord Ren。”

  没有回应。

  “Kylo。”

  武士的胸口起伏了一下。像熟睡的人梦里听见了熟悉的呼唤。

  但还不够。Hux搜肠刮肚地想着下一个称谓。某个“禁忌”在这时跳进他的脑海。

  “……Ben。”

  Kylo奇迹般地僵着脖颈，一点点把眼珠转向了他。他的表情依旧是松弛的，焦距也没有回来，然而Hux知道他听见了。

  “Ben Solo。”

  像是中了巫术，Kylo的唇边缓缓绽开一个微笑。这种毫无防备的弱智表情是Hux从未见过的。这个精神紧绷的蠢货这辈子有没有这么放松地笑过。他忍不住去猜。

  一向擅长杀死他人的将军此刻突然有些无措。他所受的教育里没有一种提到了如何在自身难保的情况下给人送终。他努力拼凑着字句，想挤出一点什么，但习惯了嘲讽与否定的嘴无论如何也说不出别的。

  “你在自己房间放了个骨灰盆，对吧？那很脏，而你甚至把自己的头盔按在里面。只有你会这么愚蠢，不是吗？”

  看着武士无意识大睁的眼珠无机制地在火光里颤抖着，闪着光亮，鄙夷和嘲讽划过Hux心头，遂又坠入无尽的悲凉中去。

  “你曾经想过把我烧死，然后也把骨灰倒进去，还不止一次这么想过，不是吗？”

  “那东西现在只能装你自己的骨灰了，愚蠢的家伙。”

  “你是这么令人厌恶。莽撞，一意孤行，不懂合作。你的一切都透着无知。你的力量——”

  他想说“你的力量根本无法让你变得强大，”却突然停住，嘴唇胡乱抖了一阵，说不下去了。

**_没有你的力量，我无法前行。_ **

  这个认知突然就击中了他。他意识到他的自尊将这个事实雪藏了太久。就在他极少探知的潜意识里，已经生出了如此强烈的依赖。不是到了此时，Hux绝对不会想到。

  他们都知道杀死Snoke可能付出的代价。然而Kylo接纳提议时，从未犹豫一秒。Hux不知道这是否和自己猜想的一样暗含着某种意义。他无从求证。

  他们互相仇恨了无数的日子。Hux从未想过死亡会是仇恨的终点。

  死亡本就是一切的终点。

  然而多么可笑：这竟也成了另一些东西的起点。

  仿佛命运开的不合时宜的玩笑。

  几道闪电割裂阴沉的天幕，又被无边黑暗吸收、吞食。伦武士的喉头被血呛住的声音，发出一种怪异的咯咯声Hux以为他要说些什么，或者还是用他阴阳怪气的一声“General”开头，对自己临死时的软弱反唇相讥。

  他静静等待了几秒，注视着对方的唇角，只看见向上的弧度僵在那里。

  一切终归寂静。

  火焰蔓延上来，他紧紧抱住怀里的躯体。

—

  反抗军得胜了。失去领导者的军团溃散速度快得惊人。战斗引发的大火几乎烧光了一切。没人找到敌军指挥官们的尸体，然而此时也几乎没人在意——第一缕曙光出现时，所有人都在喜极而泣。

  后来打扫战场那会儿发生了一件事。有人发现了两具烧得面目全非的尸骸。它们保持一个抱着另一个的姿态，突兀地立在化为齑粉的建筑物中央。尽管服装发肤全部烧得无法辨别，却奇迹般地完好无损。

  从旁人的角度看去，它们的动作里没有一丝一毫的慌乱，仿佛死前与对方，也与自己的结局达成了和解。

  两个胆大的士兵走上前去察看。只是两具尸体，却让人心里生出一种可笑的敬畏。

  什么人可以被如此气定神闲地烧死？答案恐怕永远不得而知了。

  当人们试图分开两具骨骼时，它们突然化成了一堆灰。

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Canon：Kylo在自己房间放了个盆子，装他杀死的敌人的骨灰，还把头盔放在上面。  
> 致敬了雨果的《巴黎圣母院》，也算是了了我一个心愿。


End file.
